


Ship-a, Ship-a, Ship-a, Ship It

by Cherikella



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Otps, Rocky Horror Story Show, Rocky Horror Story Show’s Touch-a, Song - Freeform, Touch-a, dedicated to fandoms, me singing, my lyrics, ships, touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Rocky Horror Story Show’s Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, dedicated to all shippers, ships and OTP's. </p><p>I love this song but to me it felt more right for it to be about fandoms and ships rather than sex so I changed it a bit.</p><p>I own nothing but the lyrics and my voice. :)<br/>I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship-a, Ship-a, Ship-a, Ship It

Click on the link to hear the song --> [Ship-a, Ship-a, Ship-a, Ship It](http://cherikgroove.tumblr.com/post/147944454880/ship-a-ship-a-ship-a-ship-it-my-version-of) 

 

** Lyrics: **

I was feeling done in

Couldn’t win.

I’d never get obsessed before.

I felt there’s no use getting

Into heavy shipping

It only leads to trouble and fanfic writing.

 

Now all I want to see

Is my OTP

I’ve tasted blood and I want more

I’ll put up no resistance

I want to stay the distance

I’ve got a ship to ship

I need assistance

 

Ship-a, ship-a ship-a ship it

It has to be flirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Fandoms of the night

 

When they say it’s not real

I’ll tell them to chill

Just read a fanfic and relax

And that’s just one small friction of endless fanfiction

You need them to be friends

But  I need action

 

Ship-a, ship-a ship-a ship it

It has to be flirty/fluffy/dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Fandoms of the Night


End file.
